teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Carina
Carina is a character from the Pirate Age saga. A skilled astronomer, Carina was highly doubtful yet suspicious of the supernatural, believing her mother was killed by a Wendigo, and her father was seduced by a Succubus. Soon, the British tried to have her hanged, suspecting that she was using witchcraft to seduce men and turn them into Zombies. Luckily, she was saved by Hammond, a werewolf, though he was strangely stuck in his werewolf form. Despite falling in love with her, Carina didn't feel the same, calling him a beast and organized a mutiny on his own ship, locking him in the brig and taking the role as captain, though Hammond was provided with books and toiletries. Later, Carina felt bad for taking Hammond's ship. She tried to apologize but he refused to forgive her, even saying that he doesn't love her, which visibly hurts Carina's feelings. This implies that Carina does harbor some kind of attraction to Hammond, unbeknownst to him Carina is played by Kaya Scodelario. History Carina first appears in a dungeon. A British man is rubbing a brush along her feet, which are stocked, while her arms are suspended above her head by chains and cuffs. He is evidently trying to tickle her into confessing that she is a witch, though Carina does her best to stay composed. When her feet fail to get answers, a man gets behind Carina and tickles her underarms. This gets better results, as Carina thrashes hysterically, begging for mercy and for someone to help her. Finally, Carina says she'll admit to being a witch, but suddenly an alarm goes out, saying that a wolf is attacking people. Carina is put in a jail cell as more British soldiers go to fight the supposed wolf. After the battle noises subside, a werewolf approaches her cell, saying that he came for her. She reluctantly accepts the monster's aid as he literally tears the door off its hinges and they escape aboard a ship called the Covenant. Personality "I'm guilty of many things, Hammond. But I assure you, falling in love with you is the one thing I do not regret, and I never will!" -'Carina confessing her attraction to Hammond'. Initially seen as obsessed with the supernatural and being very naive, Carina is often persecuted for being a witch, which she hates, but has grown accustomed to. Because of this, she doesn't trust anyone she meets, believing that all people view her as a monster. However, when she meets Hammond, she grows to favor him, since he's the first person who sees her not as a witch, but as a determined and independent woman. Unfortunately, she is also very competitive, as she immediately takes command of the Covenant, straining her friendship with Hammond. After weeks of being locked in the brig, Hammond reveals that he almost immediately fell in love with Carina, but dropped these feelings after she took control of his ship, which his father sailed the sea on before he was killed by the British. Carina was genuinely hurt by this, as she had begun to develop romantic feelings for Hammond as well. Physical Appearance "I am a woman, and you will treat me as one! So stop staring at my boobs !" -'Carina yelling at Barton as he stares at her breasts'. Carina is described as very beautiful, gorgeous, and pretty. She has long, smooth, black hair that flows along her shoulders and down her back, light green eyes, and a slim physique, though her breasts are unusually large for her size and young age. Unlike other characters like Erica or Emery, Carina doesn't use her body to get what she wants, even though she's very good at seducing men, including Hammond, despite being a werewolf. Hammond once told Carina that her beauty will grow with her age, indicating that she will become the most beautiful woman of her time. Category:Females